Le plus puissant des Homonculus
by LeaLapszynski
Summary: Edward Elric est toujours à la recherche de son corps et de celui de son frère. Un jour, en allant à Central, il se retrouve à la charge d'une mission bien particulière...


Ce jour-là, Edward rentrait bredouille à Central accompagné de Al. Il n'avait rien trouvé d'intéressant au sujet de la pierre philosophale et les deux frères ne savait plus quoi faire, ni où aller. Ils s'installèrent donc dans un hôtel plutôt convenable qui était à proximité du Quartier Général. Le jeune alchimiste d'État s'écroula sur son nouveau lit qu'il allait certainement occuper pendant longtemps, il entendit Al soupirer. Après quelque seconde, son frère en armure lui dit : 

\- On n'est pas près de partir cette fois ci. 

Après cette simple phrase, le silence régna dans la pièce. Alphonse ne semblait pas se plaindre, mais Edward se sentit pourtant très mal. C'était de sa faute s'ils avaient perdu leurs corps et il ne trouvait plus aucune piste, plus aucun espoir de les retrouver. Pour l'instant, tout ce qu'Edward trouvait à faire c'était de suivre les missions de l'armée. De toute façon, lorsque les deux frères voyageaient, tout le monde les traitait de « chienchien de l'armée », alors…autant l'être. Après une trentaine de secondes, Edward répondit, la voix à moitié étouffée dans un coussin :

\- Je ne vois pas d'autres solutions…Il n'y a que l'armée pour nous aider.

\- Tu penses que le Colonel…

\- Rho ne me cause pas de ce crétin ! Râla Edward sans réfléchir

Alphonse ne disait plus rien. Et le silence arpentait de nouveau la pièce. Edward s'en voulait un peu de l'avoir coupé en plein dans sa phrase… Mais dès qu'on mentionnait le Colonel Mustang ça l'insupportait. Ce stupide militaire trouvait toujours quelque chose à dire lorsqu'il s'agissait de se moquer de lui. Le jeune blond savait au fond de lui que c'était de la gentille taquinerie, mais tout le monde sait qu'il était susceptible bon sang… En se disant cela, Edward se rappela la dernière fois qu'ils avaient quitté Central, quand ils avaient appris que…Maes Hughes était mort. Le cœur du jeune alchimiste se serra en se remémorant cette tragédie.  
Mais comment le Colonel avait affronté son deuil ? C'était certainement pour cela que la dernière fois, il n'avait fait aucune remarque bienheureuse à son égard.

Après une matinée à somnoler, les deux frères se décidèrent d'aller au Quartier Général. Pour tout d'abord, signaler leur arrivée, puis voir s'il n'y avait pas des nouvelles au sujet de Scar et des homonculus. Dès leurs premiers pas dans les bureaux, plusieurs militaires familiers dont Hadoc, Fuery, Falman et Maria Ross vinrent les saluer. Ce qui réchauffa un peu le cœur des deux frères qui ne s'attendaient pas à un tel accueil. Hawkeye qui était installée dans un bureau plus au fond fut la dernière à les saluer machinalement d'un signe de tête.

\- Contente de vous savoir de retour. Dit-elle tout simplement.

\- Oui, répliqua Edward sur un ton sérieux, on veut savoir s'il y a des nouvelles…

L'absence de réaction sur le visage de la militaire blonde montrait que les recherches pour l'instant ne menaient à rien. Edward fit un mouvement de tête et se tourna vers la porte du bureau de Mustang. 

\- Pour les missions tu sais ce que tu as à faire. Dit Hawkeye simplement avant de se remettre dans ses dossiers.

Le jeune blond fit un mouvement à son frère pour lui faire comprendre d'attendre ici. Sans rien dire, Alphonse s'assoit étroitement sur une chaise à côté du bureau d'Hawkeye. Edward ouvrit les portes et pénétra dans l'enceinte du bureau de Roy Mustang avec les poings serrés. Ce qu'il vit n'était tout dans ses attentes et c'est avec une mine surprise que l'alchimiste resta bloqué dans l'entrebâillement de la porte. Le Colonel était dos à lui, il semblait recroquevillé sur sa chaise, les mains sur son visage. Il ne faisait aucun bruit. En entendant quelqu'un entrer, le Colonel sembla reprendre conscience de l'endroit où il était et se redressa en se frottant partiellement le visage. Quand l'alchimiste de flammes vit Edward il rechigna :

\- Fullmetal, combien de fois on devra te dire de frapper avant d'entrer ?

Ledit Fullmetal ne répondit rien et s'avança vers le bureau d'une manière insolente. Après son entrée, il sourit d'un air moqueur.

\- Je ne pensais que le grand Colonel Mustang pouvait être aussi imperturbable !

Roy Mustang le toisa d'un air sombre, ce qui brusqua un peu Edward. Le jeune homme avait l'habitude que son supérieur se prenne au jeu. Mais apparemment, le Colonel n'avait pas l'air d'humeur. Mince…pensa Edward il avait oublié la perte incommensurable du meilleur ami de Mustang : Maes Hughes. Le jeune alchimiste se sentit terriblement mal et ne pouvait que comprendre ce que le militaire ressentait. Il se rappelait sa mère et du vide profond que celle-ci avait procuré après son départ imprévu…

-Je suis venu ici pour savoir si je pouvais avoir une quelconque utilité pour l'armée. Ajusta Edward pour éviter un silence malvenu.

Roy Mustang pencha la tête vers son bureau et étudia quelques paperasses avant de soupirer de frustration. 

\- Pour l'instant… Commença-t-il à répondre.

Mais il n'eut pas le temps de répondre que la porte s'ouvrit à la volée pour laisser apparaître la silhouette menaçante et pourtant petite de Hawkeye. Elle entra tranquillement au garde à vous.

\- Ce n'est pourtant pas si difficile de frapper…Si j'en vois encore un qui ne respecte pas cette simple règle je le transforme en brasier ! S'offusqua Mustang. 

\- Colonel… Dit Hawkeye en ignorant sa remarque, c'était juste très important pour vous. Toute la brigade veut proposer une mission très…personnelle pour le Fullmetal.

\- Dites donc. Répondit Mustang en croisant les bras.

Edward Elric se sentait totalement mit de côté même si la conversation tournait apparemment autour de lui. Il restait dans un coin d'ombre dans la pièce en silence, légèrement perturbé par le sérieux légendaire du fidèle bras droit du Colonel. 

\- Nous nous sommes dit qu'un…compagnie quotidienne vous soit nécessaire. On va charger le Fullmetal de rester avec vous pendant votre temps de travail. Répliqua Hawkeye. 

\- QUOI ? MAIS JE NE PEUX PAS ! S'électrisa Edward en agitant les bras.  
L'alchimiste de Flamme n'eut aucune expression et répondit simplement de la façon la plus naturelle qui soit : 

\- Et qu'est-ce que ça m'apporterait de m'occuper d'un enfant au juste ?

Là Edward reconnaissait bien le Colonel avec ses paroles acerbes et ses moqueries sur sa petite taille. Le Fullmetal grinça des dents et serra ses poings. Sans attendre, il s'avança vers le bureau du Colonel d'un pas décidé mais Hawkeye l'attrapa par le col. Le jeune homme s'agita quelques secondes avant d'abandonner frustré.

\- Redites ça et je…Marmonna-t-il simplement.

Mais le Colonel ne répondit pas et toisait juste le jeune alchimiste qu'il trouvait surprenant. Même avec tout ce qui se passait ce petit nabot arrivait toujours à garder son énergie et son caractère haut en couleur. Cette attitude lui détacha un minuscule sourire au coin…Peut être que La Brigade avait raison après tout. Depuis la mort de Hughes il s'était mis de côté, il ne parlait plus à personne et ne mangeait plus. Armstrong et Hawkeye lui avait fait remarquer sa perte de poids conséquente. Pendant que Edward se bataillait contre Hawkeye, le Colonel avait étrangement prit sa décision, il leva la tête vers ses visiteurs. Ses mèches qui cachaient auparavant son visage révélèrent une toute nouvelle expression chez le militaire. Ses yeux noirs avait repris une nouvelle lueur. 

\- C'est d'accord. Dit-il avec calme.

Un silence désabusé lui répondit. Hawkeye qui ne pensait pas réussir si facilement, restait figée toujours en retenant d'une main le fameux concerné. Tandis que Edward ne se débattait plus et regardait le colonel stupéfait avec des yeux vides et une bouche entrouverte. Le bras droit du Colonel fut la première à reprendre ses esprits et après un geste machinal de la tête signifiant l'accord de la mission, elle sortit lâchant au passage le Fullmetal qui ne bougeait pas d'un poil.  
Soupirant, le Colonel se leva et avança vers le jeune alchimiste, il le saisit par la manche pour l'obliger à se relever. Le militaire avait le regard de quand il s'apprête à se fâcher et ne voulant pas se faire gronder comme un vulgaire gosse, c'est Edward qui commença à rétorquer :

\- Si c'est ce que vous ordonnez Colonel

Le jeune alchimiste d'État s'éloigna de l'emprise de son supérieur d'un coup de bras. Et il se leva péniblement avant de rejoindre la porte et de la fermer sans aucun regard pour le Colonel. Edward savait que son engagement l'empêcher de refuser, et il détestait cela. Il ne pensait pas qu'il serait accablé de responsabilité comme celle-ci. Mais…du coup, c'est moi sa baby-sitter où c'est lui mon baby-sitter ? Pensait-il rageusement. Oh et puis zut ! Je ne suis pas un gosse alors JE serai sa baby-sitter, ceux qui penseront le contraire il les enverra illico à l'hosto. C'est en pensant cela qu'il butta contre l'armure de son frère sans le vouloir. Il s'excusa platement avant de lui raconter la raison de ses tourments tout en retournant à l'hôtel. Alphonse ne voyait pas d'inconvénients et trouvait dans cette mission une bonne opportunité de se reposer dans leur quête.

\- Mais je ne veux pas me reposer moi ! Je veux des méchants, je veux de la baston ! S'énerva Edward, courroucé.

Mais ce qu'il ne comprenait pas, c'est que le climat mélancolique à Central n'apporterait guère cela et que seul le feu intérieur de Mustang pourra faire avancer les choses, seul son désir de vengeance et son infinie soif de comprendre amèneront le petit Alchimiste sur la piste des homonculus…

Quant au Colonel, une fois le jeune Edward parti, il se remit dans ses paperasses habituelles. Il étudiait particulièrement sur la mort de Maes Hughes, il lisait le moindre petit détail, le moindre indice qu'il pouvait trouver. Malgré la faute de preuve, le Colonel Roy Mustang avait déjà sa petite idée en tête. Cela ne pouvait qu'être l'œuvre de quelqu'un qui n'était pas humain…un homonculus. Il était sûr que son ami avait trouvé une piste non négligeable par rapport au mystère de la pierre philosophale. L'homme serra les dents, décidé à comprendre à un moment ou un autre. Après quelques heures de recherche il quitta son bureau, il faisait déjà nuit noire à Central et les pièces du Quartier Général étaient totalement vide. Roy Mustang se décida enfin à rentrer chez lui.

Une fois dans son appartement bordélique, il fit sa toilette avant d'aller se coucher. En voyant son reflet dans le miroir, il se dit qu'il était vraiment dans un piteux état, des cernes noirs ornaient ses yeux, ses cheveux commençaient à devenir sales et sa peau n'avait jamais été aussi pâle. Peut-être qu'il faisait trop d'effort pour lui tout seul… Ce n'était pas un travail simple.  
Peut-être que, le Fullmetal lui serait d'une grande aide finalement. 


End file.
